bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Columbia
1893 Chicago's World Fair Maybe you have noticed this date from the trailer? Well I found this article on Wikipedia. Maybe the city was constructed for Chicago's World Fair in 1983, which is also known as "World's Columbian Exposition" (which explains the name of the city). Pauolo 22:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :No it takes place in 1912 Michael RyanTalk 22:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::If you are refering to the little thing in the fish tank it said 1893. I went back and paused it to make sure.MarcoDelMarco 02:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry I made a mistake while writing a bit too fast.Yes you are right that is 1893, but that is still connected to Chicago's World Fair in 1893 (see the link on my firtst message). Pauolo 09:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the link, It was really informative. Foreshadowing prehaps? I think so. MarcoDelMarco 13:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) the trailer hey did anyone noticed in the trailer at 1:29 some guy??hmm he looks familiar could it be Andrew ryan or Sander cohen...??? Alexvsu3000 :D :I suppose anything's possible, except if Ryan/Cohen were around .. 60 at the time of Bioshock, they'd only be 12 years old in the setting. : 12:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, in an interview the dude who's making this said that Columbia is unrelated to Rapture so I don't think it's them. But I wouldn't be suprised if it was a character very much like them.MarcoDelMarco 13:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Project Icarus I think it's been mentioned already, but isn't Project Icarus some sort of eugenics program to breed people with superpowers? Anybody in the U.S. with paranormal abilities got rounded up and isolated in that flying city so they'd get raised in an ultranationalist environment. Also, wouldn't that mean that Project Icarus was some sort of supersoldier program, since the government would've had an army of obedient men and women with special powers if it had been successful? --Willbachbakal 17:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : It's possible as Columbia turned out to be a "flying battleship", then again, it might have started as something more benign...too early to tell at this point as it's a while away before the game is made. It would explain why they wanted Elizabeth though... Vae Infectus 00:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Mission I think we can all assume that there will be a mission or part in the game where building will be falling out of the sky. Then it will be your job to go towards the falling building to stop it. Mr White 02:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Is it possible that Rapture originated from all or a large chunk of Columbia falling into the ocean? 20:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::For the last time, NO! May I suggest you to read Rapture's page and the Rapture Storyline's page? That will help you understand my answer.--Pauolo 21:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) New Images aNybody have the source on the new pictures? I'm talking about the one of the old guy and Liz.Einsteinium99 06:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think I mentioned this before, but I found them in Bioshock Infinite's Facebook page. I also found a podcast from Irrational's site, but I'll wait until more info on the game is released to put it on here, since it's about the trailer, and it mentions nicknames for the "Big daddy" archetype that was in the trailer. They called him either "Handyman" or "Alpha", but those are just tossed out names because of his look and not official names.Evans0305 08:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Found the link to it. Charles is the "old guy," and call her Elizabeth. This page might also be interesting. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 09:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Trivia :(The following speculation and similarities were removed as per the BioShock Wiki:Trivia Policy. They should only be re-added to the article if the developers confirm them as inspirations. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 08:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC)) *The name Columbia may be referencing the 1893 "Anti-Pinkerton Act" (referencing the game's main character being a Pinkerton agent), which states: "an individual employed by the Pinkerton Detective Agency, or similar organization, may not be employed by the Government of the United States or the government of the District of Columbia." *The city of Columbia bears a resemblance to the fictional city of Laputa in Hayao Miyazaki's ''Castle in the Sky, itself based on the city of the same name in Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. Both are cities of enormous power that have fallen into tyranny, and the clockwork cyborgs in BioShock Infinite share a few similarities with the androids in Laputa, most notably their hand design. What Does Chaff Mean in the poster Im just wonderingDeirdreKent101 20:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :It comes from an old biblical expression, "Separate the wheat from the chaff" or, if you're French, "Séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie". It means "Do not burden Columbia with your bad kind", a sort of xenophobic words. --Pauolo 20:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Basically, chaff is the useless husk left over from processing grain. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] Civil war effects Since Columbia had a civil war, it would be rather interesting to hear of news papers reporting mysterious bodies of people found splattered on the ground. Yeah, I hope they have something like somehting in the sea for Bioshock 2, that would be cool. :Too bad the site somethinginthesky.com is already requested ^^' --Pauolo 18:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) A city of old men one agent and a young women ???? not to sound lik a feminist but elizabeth seems to be the only female in the whole trailer so far the only emenys seem to be old men DeirdreKent101 02:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :There's a woman in front of Harper's Grocery sweeping by the flames. There will obviously be more women. And, even so, she was taken there to be held captive. You could say it's lots of men and she was taken there. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Still no women minus the new charcter and the ladyu infront of harpers grocery i mean it is a city afterall.DeirdreKent101 19:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Daisy Fitzroy ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 20:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Finaly some females in the game in the tears trailerDeirdreKent101 14:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ending Factors There are likely to be factors regarding the ending of the game, based on the actions of Booker DeWitt, here are some that could be considered as such: *Booker's treatment of "him" - Elizabeth appears to have developed Stockholm Syndrome and doesn't take kindly to "him being attacked, this will definately be a factor that the ending will be based on as Elizabeth is the primary objective. *The Vox Populi - Will Booker choose to help them or will he use them for his own ends making them think he'll help them or will he just let them and the faction in charge kill each other while he (and possibly Elizabeth) escape. If there are other factors, they are unknown. Vae Infectus 00:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Or we can side with the founders lolDeirdreKent101 19:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) |Alis volat propriis The Latin sentence above appears in the 15-minute-long E3 trailer, at the entrance of the little park where Elizabeth found the dying horse. The sentence means "She Flies With Her Own Wings," which applys very well on Columbia, and express her separation from Uncle Sam. However, this is the motto of Oregon (the USA state) too. This is not seems to be a coincidence. What do you thnk, this stuff worths a point in the Trivia? :The translation would have its place in the trivia section and maybe its meaning, but for the relation to Oregon, I'm not sure. There is also the name Emporia which could be a reference to something, but it is too early to tell as it has many meanings. :Pauolo 20:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Columbia Technology I belive it should be mentioned that Columbia possesses highly advanced technology, such as the mechanical horses, vigors, nonstrums, reactors capable of sustaining the city and so on. I would add it myself, but I don't quite trust my english skills ;) Art Dent 13:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC)